Stylia
by r345678
Summary: AU, Where Harry is the child of Severus and Sirius Black, they are a race called Stylia and Harry reluctantly finds his mate when he turns of age. Weird summary, will be future Drarry and rated M for a reason.
1. Just A Baby

**Hey! Welcome to my new story Stylia, I am striving for something a ****_bit_**** different from your normal creature fic stories and yes this one will be kinda ooc so if you don't like it sorry. Just a ****warning:**** there will also be future smuttiness (hence the M rating) and maybe cussing, but I think you already knew this. Main pairing should be Drarry but that may take a while. Enjoy :P**

* * *

"Harry! Come get your pajamas on its bedtime cub," called Severus. A small five-year old boy came running upstairs. "Aw do I have to daddy? It's only 6:30," Harry said while trying to hide a yawn. "Which is exactly why it's your bedtime cub, I can see how tired you are, you need lots of rest." "But papa said I don't have to go nighty-night till 7!" Harry argued while his little fluffy ears and tail drooped. "Well that's because your papa is an idiot, now come get in bed cub I won't say it again," said Severus. "Yes, daddy," he said while Severus picked up him up by the back of his neck. "Goodnight cub," he said while kissing Harry's forehead. "G'night d'ddy," Harry slurred quickly being taken over by sleep.

Now I bet you're wondering, _"what in the world is going on?,"_ well grab a seat and let me try to explain, this could take a while. Harry is the only child of Severus and Sirius Black. They are different from normal families in many ways. They are a race different from human, and the only word coming close to explaining a semblance of what they really are would be similar to the english word "shapeshifter." Of course they are much different, but if you want a simple explanation that would be it.

The real word used for their kind is _"Stylia"_ literally translated to "one who can change form." They have the ability to appear as a normal human, a human with extra limbs such as ears and a tail and so forth, and then there are their real forms. These forms are generally animals, and are different for each Stylia. The Black family for example are panthers, thus they are born with the ability to roam in their real form.

What makes them different from shapeshifters though, is that they are not fully able to transform into their real self, until they reach the appropriate age. This happens naturally to protect the children from being possibly harmed in animal form. The general rules of Stylia are not hard to remember. Stylia can live for thousands of years, which is why the children are often considered just little babies until they reach the age 300 when they become a teenager. Looking at them from a human perspective, they would look as if they were about 16 years of age to anyone who wasn't a Stylia. Each Stylia also has one mate. You are able to feel them and find them when and only when you become of age, this usually occurs around the age of 317 (still just a young teen). Once you find them, they must gain your parents approval to mate with you, depending on if you are the submissive, or dominant. The Stylia community is very open because most mates happen to be either two males or two females. This would obviously make it extremely hard to reproduce, which is why all submissive Stylia have the ability to reproduce and carry their dominants child during their mating season.

Now, little Harry here can't yet turn into his real form because he is much too young, he would still be considered a newborn in the Stylia community while he would appear to be a very small five-year old to humans. Just because he couldn't fully turn yet though, didn't mean he couldn't turn halfway, which is why Harry most times liked to walk around with his little panther ears and tail. Because he is still so very young, he needs to be much, much smaller than a normal human child, because the parents of the cub still need to be able to carry them around in their mouth, as if they really were in their animal form. Which is also why Severus carries Harry by the back of his neck. It is natural for any kind of feline to do so, including panthers, and causes no harm to the cub. It is just a method of calming the cub down, relaxing and soothing them. It also hinders their ability to move, so it can be quite useful when disciplining the cub.

Most parents tended to be very over protective of their offspring, and Severus and Sirius were no different. They rarely ever let Harry outside, and when they did, they made sure one of them was with him and had an eye on him every second. They didn't want their baby getting hurt, because that was exactly what he was, still just a baby.

Severus was the submissive out of the two, which is why Harry calls him "daddy" and Sirius "papa." You could say that Severus is sort of the mama bear and does not let anyone near his cub, which is why he is normally in his real form as a panther. Harry never minded this because it was just in his nature to act like and be an animal. Although he does wish he could turn all the way into his real form, because he thinks it's pretty cool when his "daddy" does it.

After Severus had tucked Harry into bed, making sure he was sound asleep he went downstairs to find his mate. He found Sirius sitting in his office reading a book. "Sirius? Did you tell Harry that he could stay up till 7 tonight?" he asked. Sirius put his book down and turned over to look at his mate. "Yes love, I figured 30 minutes wouldn't kill the little cub." "Don't be a fool, you know just as well as I do that Harry needs plenty of rest and it was obvious he was tired," Severus scolded him. Sirius stood up and walked over to Severus pulling his mate into his arms. "Sorry love I didn't realize I had been demoted to the new submissive," he joked. "Shut up padfoot you know I'm right." He flicked Sirius on the head.

"Speaking of submissives...I think we should talk about Harry. We both know that he is going to grow up to be a submissive, there's no questions about that with the way he acts. I'm nervous about him going to school in a few years. He will still be such a young little cub, I'm worried about other dominants being there. Harry is such a sweet little boy he wouldn't even know if someone was trying to flirt with him."

Time flows differently in the Stylia realm than in the wizard community. Hundreds of years could pass and it would only seem like it was a few years for wizards and humans. This is what concerns Severus. Even though Harry would be turning about 300 by the time he left for Hogwarts, he would only appear to be what humans call an eleven year old, which is apparently still very young to humans. If they knew it was such a young age to leave for school, he didn't understand why they made children go to school so early anyway.

What if a dominant panther found Harry? He would most likely try to mate with him if they went with their instincts, which were hard to ignore. He just hoped that when the time came for Harry to leave for school, he was well prepared and knew to stay away from any dominant males, especially ones that smelled good. To unmated Stylia, the smell of another potential mate can be very strong and intoxicating, sort of luring potential mates. Of course Stylia can only mate with another of the same species, so for Harry it would have to be a panther, so that limited the number of potential dominants greatly, but there could still be some out there.

Severus also knew that dominant panthers were not particularly soft. They tended to be strong, smart, aggressive, and possessive. If there were ever more than one dominant lusting after a submissive, they would have to fight, the winner claiming the submissive as his. Once a submissive is claimed, it is Stylia law that they are not to be advanced upon by any other dominant, and this is punishable by death. Of course it is almost impossible to touch a submissive after they have been mated though because the dominating male will always leave their mating mark somewhere on the submissive which prevents unwanted people from coming near them.

Being the "mama bear" Severus never wanted his precious cub to get mated. He knew what thoughts went through an unmated Stylia's mind when spotting a potential mate, and was disgusted to even think that one day someone would be having those thoughts about his child.

Sirius could see how stressed his mate had become and began trying to assuage him. "Calm down love, he isn't leaving for a very long time, everything will be fine," he said calmly while rubbing his mates back softly. "I know, I just don't want our little cub to get hurt, I'm so worried Siri." "Shh, its okay. We have a very long time before he goes to school, let's go to bed and forget about this for now."

The two men headed off together to their bedroom, letting go of these worries for now as they needn't worry until the time came for their cub to depart for his first year of school. They had 3 centuries with Harry before they should need to start worrying.

What the two had not counted on, was that time would fly past them, much too quickly to stop it from getting away from them. And it did.

* * *

**There you go. A sort of short chapter for the first one. If you guys like this enough then future chapters will be longer, this was just a starter ^_^ If you do not like it that's okay too :P If you have any comments/questions ill try to answer them :) Bye for now!**


	2. Friends

**Sooo here goes chapter 2, hope you like it. :) **

***BTW* Next chapter is going to skip to Harry's first year at Hogwarts, and then it will progress from there!**

* * *

"Daddy daddy daddy daddy!" Harry chanted while jumping up and down on his fathers' bed.

Sirius groaned. It was way too early for this yet. Severus rolled over to grab Harry to stop him from jumping anymore. He pulled Harry down to sit on his lap."Yes cub?" he asked tiredly.

"We should go to the park today! We could get ice cream and feed the little birds! Please please please please _please_ daddy!" Harry asked excitedly.

"Ughh," Sirius said, "don't you think it's a bit early for the park cub?" he knew Harry wouldn't change his mind but he had to try anyway. Harry stuck his lower lip out and started to whine, his little ears falling back. "Okay, okay don't cry we'll go to the park," said Severus while glaring at Sirius. "Go get dressed Harry, we'll leave in few minutes."

"Yay thanks daddy!" Harry yelled while running back to his room.

"You could have been less harsh Siri," Severus scolded.

"Sorry Sev, I'm just so tired how does he have so much energy? I don't get it," he said as he rolled out of bed. "Well just think about it this way, once we get  
back home he'll be all tired out again." "Hmm, you do have a point...okay hurry up let's go!" now Sirius was ready to go.

When they got downstairs Harry was waiting for them at the door.

**Five minutes later**

"Come on daddy walk faster!" Harry said while skipping and tugging on Severus' shirt. "Calm down Harry were almost there and then you can play."

Once they reached the park about 10 minutes later the two fathers sat down on one of the benches and started to lay down the rules.

"Okay cub now you can play, but you need to stay where we can see you and don't talk to any strangers do you understand?" Sirius asked sternly.

"Yes papa I won't go far or talk to any strangers," he said compliantly.

"Good, now you can go play," they said together. Harry ran off towards one of the slides while cheering. There were a few other families here with their kids as well but it wasn't too crowded. Severus looked around and when he didn't see any other panther Stylia he relaxed. _He should be fine as long as he doesn't meet any panthers,_ Severus kept saying in his head.

They saw Harry climbing up the ladder to get to the slide and assumed he was fine for right now, since there seemed to be no danger around.

Severus made eye contact with a woman sitting on the other side of the park alone at a bench. He thought he had seen her looking in Harry's direction. She seemed tall and elegant, probably an aristocrat too. He figured she was probably here for one of her kids also. Then he noticed her ears and tail. They were both cat-like so he guessed she must be some kind of feline Stylia, which might have been why she was looking at Harry. Sometimes Stylia in the same species as others just have a natural urge to protect one of their kind. But, he couldn't figure out what kind of feline she was. She obviously wasn't a panther because her ears and tail were both white, but he couldn't tell what she was. He could try guessing by scent but she was too far away, and out in the open it would mix with many other scents, too hard to decipher anyway.

He decided to let it go and ask Sirius about it later.

**In Harry's POV**

When Daddy and Papa let me go play I raced to the ladder because I wanted to go down the slide. But when I got to the top I ran into someone else trying to get to the slide from the other ladder. We hit our heads together by accident and both fell over onto the ground, behind the slide where you couldn't really see us.

"Ouch," I said while I rubbed my head. "Sorry for running into you mister," I apologized. We both sat up and finally look at each other. This other boy was a little taller than me and his hair was kind of a silvery blonde color. His eyes were also a unique blue grey color I'd never seen before. "Woah, you have pretty eyes," I said, I wasn't really thinking. I didn't want to be rude though so then I said: "What's your name? My name is Harry."

He looked at me for a few more seconds and then said, "Hello Harry, my name is Draco."

"Wow, that's a cool name! I wish mine was that cool. Hey Draco does this mean we can be friends now?" I asked excitedly, I'd always wanted a friend to play with.

"Sure I guess, but I'll have to go in a little bit when my mother calls me," he said while looking at me a bit oddly.

"Whats wrong?" I asked confused why he was looking at me strange.

"It's nothing, you just, you kind of smell weird," he said slowly. "I smell weird? What do you mean?" I was nervous, would he not like me now? "I don't know, you just smell different from most of my friends," said Draco.

"Oh," I said this as I got closer to him to smell around him. That was odd, Harry had never really had friends but now that he was closer, Draco did sort of smell odd too. "You know," I started to say, "you kinda smell weird too, like not normal. But it's not bad...it's just a really heavy scent that I've never smelled before. You smell pretty good," I admitted while sniffing around his neck.

"Uh, thanks I guess," he said shyly, "You smell pretty good too," Draco said really quietly. I smiled at this, glad he still wanted to be my friend.

"Thanks!" and for the first time since I met Draco I looked up at his ears. "Woah," I said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Your ears and tail are cool, they kinda look like mine but yours are white instead of black." I said mesmerized. I had never seen anyone with white ears before so I was pretty excited. "Can I touch them?" I then asked. I wanted to know if they felt like mine.

"Um, sure go ahead," Draco said hesitantly. He let me come closer and then I lightly grabbed one of his ears and started to rub it. I wasn't sure if I was hearing correctly but I think he might have started purring a bit. "Wow they're just as soft as mine!" I exclaimed pretty excited about it. Everything about our ears and tails were the same besides color and I was really curious so then I decided to ask him: "What's your species Draco?"

"Oh, well mother always says not to tell anyone but I think I can tell you, I'm an albino panther, so I'm kinda just a normal panther but we are white instead of the normal black," he finished telling me. I was so excited now, we were almost the same!

"That's awesome Draco! I'm a panther too! But I'm just a normal one," I told him. I watched as his eyes widened a bit.

"Really?" he asked. "I've never met another panther before," he said.

"Me either, my daddy and papa are always telling me not to talk to strangers, especially other panthers, but now you're the first one I've met!" I stated happily. "I hope we can hang out sometime Draco, I like spending time with you," I told him honestly.

"Yeah I like you too," he said. Before I could ask him why he said that, I could hear my fathers coming over.

"Uh-oh," I said as they reached us. Severus looked worried and Sirius looked mad.

"That's right 'uh-oh', what have you been doing young man?" asked Sirius. I knew I'd be in trouble now and my ears and tail fell as I replied: "I was just making a new friend papa, his name is Draco," I said pointing to my new friend. Draco waved cautiously at them. I watched as both my fathers' eyes widened when they saw him. I didn't want them to be mad at Draco so before they did anything I said, "He's really nice daddy and he didn't do anything bad or mean either. You should be nice to him 'cause he smells_ really_ good too," I said not knowing this obviously wasn't the right thing to say by the looks on their faces. They both looked shocked and then suddenly my daddy picked me up by the back of my neck. I whined and put my tail between my legs while being held in the air. Then my daddy turned into his real panther form and picked me up in his mouth.

"Say goodbye to your, friend, cub because were going home now," my papa said seriously.

"But papa he didn't do any-," I tried to say but he was getting really mad now. "_Now_ cub," he said angrily.

I looked at the ground sad that we had to leave right after I just made my first friend, but I had to listen to my father. "Bye Draco," I said sadly. I tried to wave but I couldn't really move 'cause daddy was carrying me in his mouth.

"Bye Harry," he replied sounding just as sad as I was that we were already leaving. He waved goodbye to me as we started to leave the park.

The last thing both boys thought before they were out of sight was;

_I promise I'll see you again_

* * *

**And there we go ^_^ Let me know if you see any mistakes and i'll fix it, other than that I hoped you liked it, and I will see you guys next time :)**


	3. He's in what House?

**Hey guys! You would have had an update earlier today like this morning but my computer was having ****none**** of that :P I stayed up till 2 last night trying to finish this chapter so that I could update it this morning, and when I woke up just now, my computer had restarted itself and not saved anything I had written last night -_- So I am re-writing this whole chapter now to try and salvage what I can of it...Sorry _ And if any of you have any questions from this chapter let me know because I think some of you will have a few..just let me tell you in advance that this story is obviously not following the books or movies, so some things that could happen may seem a bit odd but need to happen for the sake of the plot line ^_^ Hope you enjoy...maybe o.o**

* * *

"Come on dad hurry up! I don't wanna be late for the train!" Harry said while running ahead of his parents in excitement.

"Calm down Harry we still have 15 minutes and we're almost there anyway," said Severus.

Currently the three Stylia were on their way to say goodbye to Harry for his first year at Hogwarts. 300 years had gone by in a flash, and now Harry was 311, and going off to his first year of school, still just a baby. Apparently to humans he would be 11 or something, but they didn't really care because they thought either age was still too young for them. Harry's mind had grown quite nicely for a child of such a young age, but there were still a lot of things Harry didn't understand or know about. He was still so innocent, if this school corrupted him he definitely wouldn't be seeing a second year.

Harry already knew his dads' rules. Sirius and Severus made sure of this after the little incident at the park about 306 years ago. He was not to talk to any dominant panthers. Not to be friends with any dominant feline, even if they said nice things to him. Sirius knew what these boys would do, they may not be aware of it because they were all too young to understand what they were doing, but he still knew what they would do. They would scent him, see him, and try to "court" him by saying nice things to him, buying him things and trying to get Harry to unconsciously accept him as their mate. So Harry was generally told not to be friends with any dominant feline Stylia, because some didn't care of which form, as long as it was the same species as them some didn't care which feline they were.

Severus was so worried. He knew that as a submissive Harry would need to be careful about who he was around because just simply passing someone in the halls or the bathroom or maybe even while playing quidditch, just his scent alone could set off a dominant male, and there was never any telling what they would do. Some would get immediately obsessed with him, others with more restraint would be very intrigued with him, some would even get mad at other dominants for no reason at all. Severus knew he shouldn't worry since he would be going to Hogwarts as a potions professor anyway, but it didn't help much knowing that he would only see his pup in class and during meals.

Ah yes, meals. Severus hoped Harry would be okay with the food served at Hogwarts, it was definitely some of the best foods anywhere, but his pup still ate very small bits of raw meat and still drank lots of milk, and from a bottle at that. In normal cases most would find this odd but for Stylia, it wasn't uncommon for children to use a bottle up until they became a teenager. He knew Harry could deal without it, but sometimes he would probably still need it. At least he knew no one would make fun of him for this anyway, because it was so common among Stylia to continue eating like a newborn till they reach their age of "maturity" or just until they find their mate.

They were coming up to platform 9 3/4 now and stopped to say goodbye.

Sirius leaned down to be at Harry's height. "Alright cub now I need you to promise us something okay? I need you to promise us that you won't talk to any dominant feline's and that you will let us know if anything weird happens okay? We will write to you everyday so you can tell us anything you'd like alright Harry?" asked Sirius.

Harry's cheeks pinkened a bit at this. "I'm not a baby anymore father I'll be fine," Harry complained.

"Yes you are cub, and also you know where my room is. I want you to promise that if you ever need anything at **anytime** you will come and get me do you understand?" Severus asked.

"Dad.." Harry whined, his ears drooping down.

"Harry," warned Severus.

"Okay, okay yes I'll come and get you if I need anything." Harry said embarrassed. A lot of other parents had stopped to say goodbye to their first years as well, but none were smothering their child like his parents were.

"Good," Sirius said. He was very worried about his cub as well, but being the dominant he tried not to show it as not to worry his submissive anymore than he already was.

"Now, I think it's time for you to go now hm? You don't wanna be late now do you cub?" Sirius asked. Harry jumped in excitement and his tail started to sway.

Harry jumped up and hugged his parents goodbye. "I'll see you at the sorting ceremony and in class tomorrow okay cub? Don't worry about Houses, you'll be put in the one you truly belong in as long as you listen to what your instincts are telling you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks dad," he whispered.

"Alright cub, be good and I'll see you for christmas," Sirius told him while giving him a huge hug.

"Bye dad, father," Harry waved while running to board the train.

Severus let out a shaky sigh. "I hope he'll be alright."

Sirius hugged his mate close to him. "Don't worry Sev, he's strong like his dad, he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right Siri."

* * *

** Harry's POV**

* * *

Once I said bye to my parents I ran straight to the train. I was so excited for my first year of school, I wanted to see what everyone looked like. Once I stepped on I saw hundreds of compartments, all filled with many different species of Stylia. There were all kinds of Stylia from Butterfly's to Dragons. All of them looked filled up with about four kids in each. Since I hadn't met anyone yet I decided it would probably be best to sit alone for now so I went to the back of the train to find an empty compartment. Luckily when I got down there, there was still one empty one left, so I got myself situated and looked out the window, waiting for the express to leave.

After a few minutes I heard my door slide open and looked over to see who had opened it. A little head with orange hair and long ears looked in. I'm pretty sure this boy was some kind of canine Stylia because of their ears, maybe a fox?

"Hello, my name is Ronald, uh all the other compartments are full, would you mind if I sat with you?" the boy asked nervously. I looked at him for a few more moments to be positive this boy wasn't a dominant feline Stylia before saying, "Sure I don't mind, my name is Harry by the way," I told him.

"Thanks Harry," the boy named Ronald said. His ears went up and his puffy tail swayed behind him, showing Harry that he was happy.

"No problem. Is this your first year too?" I asked trying to be polite.

He looked excited at this. "Oh yeah, I have a few older siblings that already go here so I know a lot about Hogwarts, but this is my very first year actually being a student," he replied happily.

"That's cool," I said with a smile, "I don't have any other siblings, and my parents are very over-protective of me so I've never really had any friends either," I said.

The boy looked a bit sad for me at this but then quickly smiled. "Well then consider me your first friend Harry! You can call me Ron now," he said.

I was a little shocked. I didn't think people would be this nice to me, with the way my fathers have spoken of other dominants. I didn't know if this boy was a dominant or a submissive, and to tell the truth I don't really know what the difference between the two are and what they mean but, this boy seemed perfectly friendly to me.

"Thank you," I said. _I can't tell you how happy I am to finally have a friend._

"So then Harry what exactly are you anyway?" Ron asked me. I knew this boy was no threat to me so I didn't mind telling him.

"I'm a panther," I told him while swishing my tail back and forth and wiggling my little black ears.

"That's cool! I have a lot of friends but I've never met a panther before. I bet you're gonna be real strong when you get older. I'm just a red fox though, there are tons of us, especially at the burrow."

"Well you seem pretty cool to me," I told him trying to cheer him up a bit, "I've never seen a red fox before either so you're a one of a kind to me," I said while smiling.

This seemed to make him very happy and he was about to say something back to me when our compartment door slid open again. This time though there was a girl. Her hair was long, brown and wild and her eyes were a light golden brown. She was very pretty but not exactly my type. There was something about her that made her seem sophisticated, like she knew what she was doing. And she obviously did.

"Hello boys my name is Hermione Granger, I'm a first year student and I'm of a rabbit species Stylia. Would you mind if I sat with you two as all the other compartments seem to be either full or filled with weirdos," she explained.

Me and Ron sat there shocked. She had just thrown a lot of information at us all at once like she was applying for a job. _Had she rehearsed this?, geez._

"Uh, sure you can sit here," I said a bit befuddled with all the info I had just received. Ron was doing no better, it seemed as if my new friend was trying to catch up with all she had just said.

The girl nodded swiftly and closed the door making sure her very long ears did not get caught in it. She then sat down next to Ron. He was clearly still  
confused and so the girl started rambling on about her and asking questions about the boys. She was definitely an interesting girl.

By the time they finally reached the school it seemed that they all knew each other pretty well, and were probably going to be good friends for the next few years. Sure the girl talked quite a bit but I think it just added to her characteristic appeal, if you will.

A very old woman who did not look too pleasant met us outside and started listing out rules before finally leading us into the school. It was time for the sorting ceremony, but it took us a while to get there because a few randy first year students ran off and almost fell off of the moving staircases. The old woman scolded them for a while but we eventually got back on track as not to be too late. We realized she wasn't exactly mean, she was just strict and kind of scary when she wanted to be.

When we finally got to the dining hall I was a bit overwhelmed. There were so many people there, so many different species of Stylia, and some I couldn't imagine existed. This was all so new to me as I've never really been around anyone but my parents. Plus with all of the different scents in the air everything was mixing together and it was just so odd and confusing. I started to freak out a bit but then I caught my dad's eye over at the professors table and that helped me calm down a bit. He smiled at me softly and mouthed to me to _'calm down'_ and that _'everything would be alright'_. I smiled and mouthed back a quick _'thanks dad'_ to him before turning back to my friends.

They were leading me over to sit down at the Gryffindor table with Ron's older brothers while we were waiting for the sorting ceremony to being. I didn't know exactly how it would work, but at the end of the dining all I could see an old hat sitting on top of a stool. After a few minutes a really old man walked to the end of the hall and stood waiting until everyone quieted down.

"Welcome, returning students, and our new students. I am Headmaster Dumbledore for those of you who do not know me yet. I hope this year will prove be another exciting, and educational year for all of our students and professors new and old. Please give a warm welcome to one of our longest teaching and best professors, Professor McGonagall, she will be sorting all our new first year students into their Houses, so please be respectful and pay attention when she calls you up." Then the old man went back to his seat, and the mean looking woman that had met us outside walked to the stool with the hat and picked it up. She started listing off names of first year students in reverse alphabetical order, and then they would nervously walk up in front of everyone and sit on the stool.

Hermione and Ron were talking all the while this was happening.

"I bet were all going to be in Gryffindor together," they said, "It's quite obvious since we all love everyone here in this House and we all get along perfectly," they were saying. I wasn't going to disagree with them. We all got along great and seemed to like Gryffindor, it was just logical we would all end up together in this House. As I looked around at the other House's I could tell that each one was a bit different, and the students sitting at their tables also looked different, they had their own sort of style and look about them and were suited to fit each House. It looked like a lot of girls were in the House called Hufflepuff, the Ravenclaw table looked kinda sketchy, and the Slytherin table, well it didn't look too jolly.

"Ronald Weasley," the Professor called. Ron got up slowly and his brothers patted his back enthusiastically for encouragement. Ron sat on the stool and the Professor lowered the hat on to the boy's head. The hall was silent for a few moments before the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" and the entire Gryffindor table started cheering and clapping. Hermione then made some comment about how _'she knew it and was always right'_. About fifteen minutes later the hat finally called 'Hermione Granger' and she walked up with pure confidence. As expected she was immediately put into Gryffindor House once the hat touched her head. Like Ron she was also welcomed into Gryffindor with cheerfulness and pride.

A few more minutes passed as most of the other first years were all called, until finally the professor got to me.

"Harry Black," Professor McGonagall called out. I gulped and stood up to start walking over to the stool with my tail almost between my legs and my ears pressed back against my head in nervousness. When I got closer to the professor and sorting hat I looked over to the staff table and could see my dad watching me. He gave a small smile of reassurance, and then I finally sat on the stool.

The professor slowly placed the hat on top of my head, or at least tried to, like most other students it just went right over my small head and covered most of my face.

It was so odd, the hat started talking to me, but it was like only I could hear it. The entire hall was completely silent while the hat was deciding. My  
placement of House was taking the longest so far out of everyone, which was making me even more nervous. _Why is it taking so long?_ I then remembered what my dad had told me earlier. He had said something like, _"you'll be put in the one you truly belong in as long as you listen to what your instincts are telling you"._ Hm, well my heart is telling me to go be a Gryffindor, to be with Hermione and Ron and all the new friends I just made...but, my instincts are telling me this isn't the best choice for me.

I frowned. _'Why not?'_ I asked the hat inside my head.

_*Hmm, well well Mr. Black, it seems as though you are having an internal dilemma yes? You would__** like**__ to be in Gryffindor to be with your new friends, but this is a purely selfish and influenced want. What you really __**need**__, is something quite the opposite dear child. If you had not met those two "friends" of yours we would not be having this problem right now*_ the hat said grumpily._ *Well no matter, I will put you in the best House for you right now, and your unconscious instincts would like you to be put in...*_

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat yelled. The entire hall was silent for a few awkward seconds before the Slytherin table started to clap. The whole Gryffindor table was shocked, confused and completely silent. _Harry was supposed to be with them!_

I looked over to Hermione and Ron as if asking them to do something, but nothing could be done. I then looked over to my dad worried and confused, but I was surprised to see that he himself did not look too shocked. I wanted to go back to Gryffindor's table, but since I was now a..a Slytherin, I had to sit at my new House.

I slowly walked over to the Slytherin's, now mine also, table. I didn't know any of these people and I stayed near the end of the table so I wouldn't have to talk to any of them yet. I kept my eyes down so I didn't really get to see any of them but I could tell and feel that a lot of people stared at me for a while, but unlike what I had originally assumed, none of them tried to hurt me or do anything mean to me. They all just sat there contently chatting with one another.

Different than what I had expected, but as long as they didn't mind me there then I was fine for now.

That was until I smelled something light, but just barely familiar. It was hard to find the entire scent, what with all the other Stylia in the room, but there was still something about it that made it stand out from the mist of combined scents, to be its own important one by itself. _*What is different about this one scent? Why can't I figure this out? It will irritate me forever now until I figure it out*_ I was thinking inside my head.

I was trying so hard to figure it out. I felt like I had forgotten something, and now I desperately needed to remember it. _*Come on...__**come on**__...what is this smell?!*_ I yelled in my head.

During my internal ranting I was unaware that I had looked up, and when I came back into focus, I realized that I was staring into the most beautiful silvery blue eyes I'd ever seen, and they were staring back.

* * *

**And whoop-dee-doo there you go that was chapter 3...sorry it took forever for me to post a new chapter but I hope you kinda like it cause I no that I do :D I guess I'll see you next chapter, hopefully with my chapter saved in advance so I don't lose all my work ^_^**


	4. Who Smells?

**Hai there, don't kill me x_x just some notes real quick but it doesn't make too much of a difference if you read this or not so it's your choice ****_but _****if you are reading this then here are just a few things to keep in mind:**

**1. Stylia are VERY small until they become teenagers (so for example they are about the size of toddlers until they reach the age of ****_*about_***** 315 when they get a gigantic growth spurt and become the height of a normal human teenager) this is necessary for the parents to be able to carry their children like most animals would.**

**2. This story will eventually be rated M for a reason so don't get too comfy with the cute little innocent babies 'cause they'll be gone soon!**

**3. In this story Draco's parents aren't going to be "evil", but everyone is still going to be afraid of them because c'mon they are pretty scary lookin'.**

**4. If the use of the word ****_compartment_**** annoys you because I use it quite often in this chapter and the previous one then sorry, but it is the official term for the "seat booths" within a train.**

**And lastly this chapter will be sort of like chapter 3 but it will be in Draco's pov. Anyways, onwards to the story :)**

* * *

_Well, hello there ladies, and gentlemen. Welcome to the thoughts of Draco Malfoy. That's right, _**thee** _Draco Malfoy. I know what you're thinking; perhaps, _"aren't we supposed to be continuing on from Harry?"_ Or maybe, _"why is he talking to himself?"_ I can assure you that all of your questions will be answered, but in good time my dear friends. For now I'd like to show you once again what the Hogwarts Express experience was like, but this time, were going to do it from _**my**_ perspective._

* * *

***Flashback to Hogwarts Express Draco's POV***

* * *

"Father are we almost there? I can't be late for the sorting ceremony," I complained. Mother and father were walking _so_ slowly.

My father looked down at me and then picked me up by the back of my neck. I immediately became immobilized and just layed there hanging from my father's grip. He continued on walking as he said to me: "Be patient little one, we have no need to rush; you still have 20 minutes before the express prepares to leave, and we are just about there."

I got excited and tried to look up to see the train but remembered I couldn't move and stayed still. Some of my friends aren't carried the same way I am. Like my friend Pansy, she's a pig, literally, so she either just walks under her parents or lay's on top of them as they walk. One of my other friends is a kangaroo Stylia so he just rides in his mother's pouch.

It always makes me laugh to see my friends freak out whenever my parents carry me. They get nervous and worried because they think that it's hurting me, especially when they carry me in their real forms. It doesn't hurt at all, in fact it feels kind of nice, sort of soothing.

Finally father set me down and I could see the train about 2 yards away. I was so excited that I almost ran off to the train until my mother picked me up in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh my little baby is going off to school! This will be the first time we've ever been separated for such a long time! I'm going to miss you so much my little dragon!" she cried.

I couldn't breathe at this point and my father advised my mother to let me go or else they wouldn't have a son to send off to school.

Once I could breathe normally again my parents started to remind me of a few important things.

"Alright Draco, as usual we expect that you will be on your very best behavior, and we want you to write to us immediately after your sorting to let us know which house you'll be in. Of course I expect that like all Malfoy's before you, you shall be in Slytherin, but we will be proud of you no matter what," he told me.

"I will write to you after I get settled into my dorm, but it may not be directly after the ceremony because I think I'll like to explore the castle a bit before curfew." I said.

"That's fine as long as you remember to write us tonight and at least once a month okay? Also Draco, I cannot stress enough how imperative your other rules are should you find your mate. I'm not sure that you'll find your mate any time soon seeing as you are still so young, or that there will even be another panther submissive species at Hogwarts, but either way you must be alert at all times, is that understood Draco?" he asked me.

"Yes father," I replied back, knowing this was important. We had talked about these rules many times before today so I knew what to do and that it was crucial to follow their rules. Thought I knew a lot about why these rules were important and I knew about mates, I still didn't know _everything_ about all of this including mates, which was why I didn't comprehend very well the point of the rules.

"And what will you do should you find someone who you think could possibly be your mate Draco?" my father questioned me.

"I will contact both of you immediately no matter what hour it is," I answered correctly.

My father reached down and squeezed my shoulder. "Good job son, you'll do great," he encouraged me.

"Of course he'll do great Lucius! He is a Malfoy! Oh Draco, please promise me you'll be safe and write us often okay? We will see you soon for Christmas little dragon," my mother said kissing my forehead.

"Mom," I whined, "don't embarrass me." I complained as my ears twitched and my tail drooped low. "Can I go now? My train will be leaving soon and I'd like a good spot," I told them.

"Alright Draco, be careful, remember to keep your grades up in classes, and let us know if you need anything," they said one last time.

"Don't worry I will," I said, "goodbye!" I waved to them as I walked away towards the train.

Finally when they were out of site I ran to the doors of the train and started to walk around looking for a spot. I knew my friends would be here any minute, so I decided to pick a spot in the front so I could greet them as they came.

I decided on the third row of compartments and got in, sliding the door shut behind me. I waited for a few minutes staring out my window before I smelled something amazing. It was like nothing else I've ever smelled before, and there were no words to describe or compare it to. It was an almost familiar scent though which surprised me. I think I'd remember coming across something so unique and incredible.

"What is that wonderful smell?" I asked out loud. I looked around my compartment and was positive it couldn't be anything in here. I stood up and slid open my door to look for wherever it was coming from, but right as I opened my door Pansy jumped in front of me.

"Draco!" she squealed picking me up and spinning me around.

*Ugh great* I thought. Pansy and I were "friends" but she could be a bit annoying sometimes and I think she has a crush on me as well. She was just too clingy and loud.

"Hey Pansy," I said distractedly.

"Why aren't you paying any attention to me Drakeypoo?" she asked sounding hurt. "Oh, I understand now! It's me Draco," she said.

This caught my attention. "What?" I asked turning to look at her.

"I heard you say you smelled something wonderful. That's obviously me you're smelling," she said confidently.

I smelled around her pretty sure that it was _not_ her. She was a pig after all and pretty much lived up to her name.

"Um, sorry Pansy but I don't think it's you," I told her flatly.

She looked pretty offended by this but I didn't care, I _had_ to find the source of that divine scent. When I finally got her to move out of my way, I walked outside my compartment and looked around. To my utter disappointment there was nothing and no one there. I was about to go trail the scent which seemed to lead farther down the hall, but then a rush of other kids came flooding in, including some of my other friends. With all the other scents now mixed in the air I could no longer make out the faint scent which had been fading anyways.

Angry and disappointed I went back to my own compartment now filled with other friends waiting to greet me.

My friends Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all chatted away happily on the ride to Hogwarts, whilst I sat there grumpily, wishing I could have just found out where that scent was coming from.

I know this sounds cheesy, but when I had first discovered that scent, it was like finding something I didn't know I was looking for. I could have sworn it was familiar but nothing was coming to mind, and it would probably bother me for the rest of my week now until I figured this out.

This would be my very first day at school though, and I didn't want to spoil it so I tried to ignore it for now by just not thinking about it, which proved to be easier said than done.

Once we finally got to the school me and my friends rushed off to be the first ones to get to the front, when we were greeted by some old hag. More like harassed than greeted because let me tell you she wasn't very nice at all. Maybe she was just getting irritated by the other first years messing around near the staircases, but I could already tell this year would be a hard one if she was going to be one of our professors.

Once the now-irritated woman finally got us to the dining hall we all split up to go sit at tables we thought suited us. Some went to Hufflepuff, which was mostly girls; no surprise there, and some went to Ravenclaw, but most chose either the Gryffindor or Slytherin tables. I also noticed most people at the Gryffindor tables were chatting cheerfully and almost everyone at our tables was just staring around.

The headmaster gave us all a few minutes to get acquainted before he went up to give his yearly speech. I didn't pay any attention because his speech was so well known and almost exactly the same year, that I already knew most of what he was saying. I started listening when he introduced Professor McGonagall though, to listen for my name.

It probably didn't look like it from the outside but I was very excited, and only a little nervous. I was a bit nervous because though I knew I would most likely be put in Slytherin, there was still the small possibility that I wouldn't, which made me only a little edgy.

She rattled off unimportant names to me, including one Ronald Weasley, whom I knew by family name, to be someone unworthy of my time.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled for the weasel.

*No surprise there* I thought sarcastically. I watched as he walked back down to his table where his older brothers were waiting to congratulate him. I wasn't exactly sure why but the Weasley twins were the only two that I could tolerate out of that family. They were just different from the others. I had always thought it surprising that they hadn't been put in Slytherin, or at least Ravenclaw based on how sly and cunning they could be at times.

I turned my attention back to the professor until she finally called my name.

*It's about time* I thought as I walked briskly up to the sorting hat. I quickly sat down on the stool before the professor could tell me to do so and waited for her to place that hat upon my head. But the hat never did touch me, for it screamed out "Slytherin!" before it had been anywhere near my head.

I smirked. Of course, father would be proud of me but I had also expected this, because a Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants.

The smirk never left my face as I sauntered back to the Slytherin table and sat down by my friends.

Now that my sorting was done and over with I zoned out, hearing other unimportant names along the way like that clumsy fool Longbottom and that know it all Granger who should have been in Ravenclaw, considering how much she liked to read.

After awhile the entire hall had been dead silent for a very long time, so I had thought that the ceremony was over, and that we could eat now, but when I looked up I saw a boy sitting on the stool, the hat covering his face.

*Well, that's odd, he's been up there for at least 5 minutes now* I thought curiously. Usually I wouldn't take much notice in others I didn't care about, but for this boy's sorting to be taking this long, he must be special. I tried to see what species he was but his back side was turned away from me so I couldn't see a tail, and the hat was covering his whole head, so I couldn't see his ears.

It would be an understatement to say I was even more interested when the hat finally called out a loud "Slytherin!" that rang throughout what seemed to be the entire castle. The entire Gryffindor table looked shocked and some angry, but most of the Slytherins were just curious and excited to have another seemingly interesting new member joining the snake pit.

I was the first one to start clapping, as I watched the shocked and nervous boy walk over to his new house at our table. He looked a bit uncomfortable and tried to sit alone at the end, but most of the table was filled up so there wasn't much room from the others anyway. I liked to sit near the head of the table, so he was now closest to me.

Now that I could finally see his ears and tail I decided to try to figure out what he was. I wished I had payed more attention when this boy had been called up, for I wished to know the name of the one who kept on surprising me. It was obvious this boy was some kind of feline, and I wanted to say maybe he was a panther, but that was too big of a coincidence. Maybe a black puma?

My thoughts were abruptly ended though, when I caught a faint hint of the earlier scent on the train. It was almost impossible to notice it was there, what with all the other mingled scents, but it was definitely there alright. It captivated me once again and I felt a terrible need to find the owner of such a smell. I looked all around until my eyes landed on the isolated boy once more.

*Could it really be him?* I thought to myself. If this smell was coming from that boy, what would this mean? There was a pretty good possibility that this boy could be a panther like me, which meant that he could potentially be my…my mate.

*I have to tell my father* I thought right away. But all I could do when the boy looked up into my eyes, with those beautiful wide green emeralds, was say:

"Oh crap."

* * *

**Yeah, this was pretty late :/ I'd give excuses but no one really wants them :P sorry bout that and I hope you enjoyed this late chapter 4...**


End file.
